In pumping systems such as those used in the dispensing of gasoline, a submersible pump is submerged in an underground tank which stores the gasoline. The pump is normally bolted or otherwise attached to a discharge head which connects through a vertical column pipe with a distributor head. The gasoline which is pumped to the distributor head is directed from there to the appropriate dispensing unit. The distributor head also includes electrical connections for the pump. Normally, the electrical lead wires are contained within a conduit which extends between the distributor head and the discharge head. Electrical contacts of the pump are connected with mating contacts of the discharge head to supply electrical power for operating the pump.
Safety regulations require that electrical connections meet prescribed standards. Regulations also require that the electrical system be isolated from the gasoline flow path and that the gasoline flow path exhibit integrity against leakage. Any field assembly of the parts that is required must be conducted in a manner to assure compliance with all of these regulations.
At times, a need arises in the field to change the length of the column in order to accommodate the size and geometry of the particular installation that is involved. However, known systems are not constructed in a manner to allow field adjustment of the column length, and their versatility suffers accordingly.